The Stone Lady
by AxAfterHolidays
Summary: Hope you enjoy. :)
1. Chapter 1

The character and original story belong to BBC.

The energy coursed through his veins, he could feel the burning fire slowly changing every molecule in his body. He knew he had to say this quick or it wouldn't happen, as the golden fire reached his hand he straightened his back and smiled. "I wanted to take you to so many places. You know there is this planet…Barcelona...you would love it." He wasn't sure what else to say, He knew that she was confused. "What do you mean you wanted to? Are you taking me home?" He needed to explain what was happening, but he knew he was running out of time."Rose, before I go, I just wanted to tell you, you were fantastic. Absolutely fantastic. And you know what? So was I." The fire burst out of his hands and he threw his head up as the light shot through his face. His mind was a mess as he changed into someone new, but one constant thought remained. Rose, Rose and her long wavy blonde hair, that reached just below her shoulder blades, Her bright blue eyes that saw the good in everything, her small pink lips that spoke words so gently. He would never get to see her again, at least not with these eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

He squeezed his eyes shut for the last time as the burning subsided and the light dimmed. He dropped his head, the light finally going out. His once well fitted leather jacket was now 2 sizes too big and his nice black pants were close to falling to his ankles. "Hello. Ok, mmm. New teeth, That's weird. So where was I? Oh that's right...Barcelona." Rose was hiding behind the giant coral pillar staring at him. "Okay, how do I look?" He threw his arms up and smiled his biggest smile. He put his hands in his hair and ran his fingers through it. "Hair! Oh, big hair!" He moved his hands to his face "Sideburns...I've got sideburns!" He wasn't very happy about what I felt next. "Oh this is bad, very very bad. I have terrible skin!" Next he looked down and put his hands on his stomach "I am rather thin!...That's weird." He looked up smiling, Rose was still holding on to the coral looking at him as if he had grown a second head. "What's wrong? Do you not like it?" He stepped closer and she backed away. "Rose, it's still me, it's still the Doctor." He walked closer and this time she didn't move. "The first time I met you was at Alison's bridal shop when you were attacked and almost killed by living plastic. The living plastic was controlled by the Nestene Consciousness, Your boyfriend Mickey was captured and replaced by a plastic Auton. You destroyed the Nestene Consciousness with the anti-plastic." He grabbed her hand tightly in his and stepped closer. "I grabbed your hand like this, and I said run. We've been running ever since, Rose." She threw her arms around his neck in a tight hug. " It really is you! What happened?! Are you okay?" He took a deep breath and prepared himself for the long explanation ahead of him. "I'm a-ahhhh!" He felt a sharp piercing pain in the middle of his stomach as he fell to his knees. "Doctor!? Doctor, what's wrong?!" He looked up to see Rose's beautiful face, he looked in her eyes and saw pure terror. "It's the time vortex energy." He took a deep breath in "It's mixing with my regeneration energy, it's too strong." Rose took his arms and helped him into a sitting position. "Doctor I don't understand. What do I do!?" Suddenly there was a bump as the TARDIS started spinning. "Get me to the console!" He reached the console and started hitting all the buttons and pulling all the levers he could think of but nothing was helping. Then it stopped. "Doctor, you did it!" Rose yelled and smiled at him. "Rose, I'm not strong enough, I need rest." She put her arm around his waist and helped him out of the console room. She took him to the library, the walls were made completely of book shelves. Old couches, chairs, and tables were scattered around the room. "I still need to explain what happened, Rose." She set him down and pulled a blanket over his legs. "Get some rest, you can tell me when you feel strong again." She kisses him on the forehead and walks away, before she exits through the door she turns to look at him and shuts the light off. He gets another strange feeling in my stomach again, different then the pain, He pushed it away and fell asleep.


End file.
